ma sainte nitouche
by Raphelle
Summary: que se passe t-il quand Hermione en as marre qu'on la prenne pour une sainte nitouche ?  Et bien elle change... Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire


Note de l'auteur:

Avant de lire cette Song fic je tien à dire que la chanson l'accompagnant est ma sainte ni touche de Najoua Belyzel

Malgré le début ce n'est pas un slash

**Bonne Lecture**

**Ailionora**

_- Et là, il m'a pris les mains et les as fait glisser le long de sa verge. J'ai eu les yeux écarquillés parce qu'elle était énorme. Je n'arrivais même pas à faire le tour avec mes doigts… Donc on était comme ça et là j'ai essayé de faire tu sais quoi. Mais je ne savais pas trop comment faire, c'était ma première fois tu vois… Je l'ai approchée de ma bouche et… _

_- Assez ! _

Hermione se leva d'un coup les mains sur ses oreilles. Elle fusillait Ginny du regard. C'était les vacances d'hivers. Hermione passait Noël chez sa meilleure amie. Tout avait bien commencé jusqu'à que la dite meilleure amie commence à raconter ses ébats sexuels avec son petit ami Harry Potter. Et cela énervait Hermione plus qu'elle ne le laissait penser. Et quand Ginny commença à être explicite, elle craqua. La rouquine regarda Hermione avec un sourire en coin et lança sans penser aux conséquences que cela allait entraîner :

_- pff, t'es vraiment une Sainte Nitouche _

Aussitôt le visage de la brune se ferma et sans mot dire elle quitta la chambre. Ginny regarda avec étonnement la jeune fille partir de la chambre d'un air rageur. Pensant qu'elle reviendrait vite, la rousse lut un magazine de Quidditch attendant le retour d'Hermione.

Mais la brune ne se calma pas. Elle alla dans la salle de bain pour la fermer à double tour. C'est là qu'elle laissa court à sa rage. Un coup de poing se perdit dans le miroir. Il se cassa en morceau. Le reflet de la brune se trouva déformé, comme les larmes de rage déformaient son visage pourtant charmant. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'examinait dans le miroir cassé, son visage perdit toute trace de beauté et dans ses yeux naquit une flamme nouvelle. La flamme de la vengeance et du désir. Désir de prouvait qu'elle n'était pas une Sainte Nitouche. Vengeance à tous ceux qui ne croyaient pas en elle. Oui Hermione Granger allait changer et elle leur montrerait à tous qu'elle était aussi belle et désirable que toutes les autres filles de son âge. Sur sa vie elle se le jura.

On ne vit plus Hermione des vacances et Ginny s'inquiétait plus qu'elle ne voulait le faire croire. Quand ils reçurent un hibou de la brune pour les prévenir qu'elle rentrait chez elle, tout le Terrier fut surpris. Et Ginny eut un mauvais pressentiment, qu'elle chassa vite, entraînée par l'esprit de fête qui régnait chez elle. Ce fut à la rentrée qu'elle prit conscience de son erreur. Quand elle la vit.

La première pensée qui la traversa est « qui est cette jeune femme ? ». Une brune fit son entrée dans la Grande Salle. Une cascade de cheveux bouclés tombait jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Ils se balançaient au rythme de ses hanches qui roulaient au son de ses pas. Le bruit caractéristique des hauts talons résonnait sur les dalles de la Grande Salle dans un tempo régulier. Sans se soucier des regards qui étaient tournés vers elle, la brune s'avançait, le plus gracieusement possible vers la table des Gryffondor. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'adolescente aux regards masculins qui glissaient ou s'accrochaient le long de son corps. Le sourire donna l'occasion à tous de voir ses lèvres rouge sang, appelant aux baisers et ses dents éclatantes de blanc. Il permit aussi d'allumer une flamme de satisfaction dans ses yeux chocolat. Elle s'assit à la table mangeant, imperturbable malgré les chuchotements qui naquirent dans la Grande Salle. Sans faire attention elle offrait aux yeux de tous, sa gorge dénudée quand elle se courbait pour manger.

Beaucoup firent la remarque que la jeune fille n'avait pas froid aux yeux. En effet, celle-ci était habillée très légèrement pour un mois de janvier sous la neige. Cela attira beaucoup de regards, plus ou moins flatteurs sur l'adolescente. Mais comme un chat sous les caresses, elle se redressait, secouant ses cheveux d'une main aérienne en lançant des regards particulièrement appuyés aux hommes autour d'elle. Si beaucoup s'interrogeaient sur l'identité de la séductrice, une personne était dans un état second.

Ginny Weasley, l'avait reconnue au moment où la jeune femme l'avait observée d'un coup d'œil. Et elle ne comprenait pas comment Hermione pouvait avoir autant changé en l'espace d'une petite semaine. Le regard que sa meilleure amie lui avait lancé l'avait glacée. Un regard dur, distant malgré le sourire qu'abordaient ses lèvres pulpeuses. Un frisson traversa son être. La rouquine frissonnait d'horreur et de peur. Peur de cette nouvelle Hermione qui avait gommé de manière brutale la jeune fille que tout le monde connaissait. Horreur face aux événements qui allaient se produire et au pouvoir d'une réflexion mal interprétée.

Sans se soucier des pensées qui sillonnaient l'esprit la rouquine, Hermione terminait son repas offrant aux regards son décolleté. Un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

**Ma sainte nitouche,**

**Tu fais du mal aux gens**

**A gonfler ta bouche,**

**Tes lèvres jusqu'au sang**

**Voie comme on te goute,**

**Quand tu mets tes seins en avant**

Une semaine était passée, et on comprit vite que la nouvelle aguicheuse n'était autre que la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard. Cela fit jaser beaucoup de monde, pour ne pas dire tout le collège. Plusieurs personnes, comme ses plus proches amis, exceptée Ginny, voulurent savoir la raison de son changement de comportement. Mais aucun n'eut de réponse concrète. Pas même ses deux meilleurs amis.

Ron par des réflexions discrètes lui exposa ses sentiments suite à sa « renaissance », comme elle aimait la nommer. La nouvelle Hermione le mettait mal à l'aise. Il voyait qu'elle ne montrait pas sa véritable volonté. Il voulait qu'elle redevienne comme avant, la désagréable impression qu'elle jouait de son corps et indirectement de sa vie, lui faisait peur. Comment pouvait-elle aimer cette nouvelle facette de sa vie. Inlassablement elle faisait du charme à tous les hommes qui tournaient autour d'elle. Même lui y avait eu droit. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas admettre que la jeune fille était beaucoup plus belle comme ça. Mais le rouquin avait le pressentiment que si elle ne redevenait pas vite la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qu'ils connaissaient, cela allait prendre des proportions phénoménales.

Mais la principale concernée ne semblait pas le voir. Elle était d'une humeur frivole, remplie de joie de vivre, comme si elle était devenue celle qu'elle devait être depuis toutes ses années. La brune commençait doucement à se détacher de ceux qui étaient ses amis depuis le premier jour. D'autres personnes lui avaient ouvert les portes de l'amitié. Entre autre Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil. Les trois jeunes filles avaient soudées une étroite amitié en l'espace d'une semaine. Cette influence attira de plus en plus Hermione au bord d'un gouffre qu'elle ne voyait pas, et qui ne la préoccupait pas.

Ron et Harry regardaient sa « renaissance » avec des yeux inquiets et incompréhensifs. A l'inverse de Ron, Harry voulut utiliser la manière forte en lui expliquant ce qu'il pensait de façon franche :

_- Hermione regarde-toi ! Ce n'est pas ma meilleure amie que j'ai devant moi. C'est quoi cette attitude, on dirait une… _

_- Tais-toi ! C'est toi qui ne comprends pas. Je suis enfin MOI ! Et si ça ne te plaît pas, bah je ne te retiens pas… Va-t-en. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ou Ron autour de moi ! Vous m'agacez ! _

_- Pour l'amour du ciel, Hermione ! On dirait une de ces gourgandines qui se pavanent. Ce n'est pas toi ! J'ai l'impression de voir le sosie de Parkinson ou Romilda Vane ! _

_- Eh bien tu as tort ! _

Sur ces mots elle partit, et n'adressa plus la parole au Survivant à partir de cet instant. Elle était enfin désirable, enfin une femme et ces abrutis voulaient la voir régresser. Cela était inimaginable pour l'adolescente. Non, vraiment, elle allait leur montrer à tous qu'elle n'était plus une vulgaire Sainte Nitouche.

**Ma sainte nitouche,**

**Je t'avais dit pourtant**

**Celle que tu retouches**

**Je l'aimais mieux avant**

**Tu ressembles à toutes**

**Celles que l'on dévisage en passant**

_Aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression que je suis moins désirable qu'au début des vacances cela m'effraie, je ne veux pas redevenir Elle ! Je pense me mettre au sport. Cela va m'affiner le corps et le muscler. Plus de graisse que du muscle ! J'en ai parlé avec Lavande et elle va faire les abdos, les pompes et tout plein de renforcements musculaires avec moi. Je suis heureuse ! Je revis, c'est super ! Si j'avais su qu'il suffisait juste de m'affirmer pour être si bien dans ma tête ! […] _

_[…] ces jours-ci je me sens encore plus séduisante ! Le sport a fait des merveilles. Elle a enfin disparu. Tout le monde dit que je suis belle et désirable. J'aime ces compliments […] _

_[…] elle est toujours là… On m'a encore insulté comme si j'étais redevenue La Sainte Nitouche. Non je ne veux pas ! Elle n'a pas le droit ! Je suis enfin celle que je devais être depuis ma naissance ! Je ne dois pas lui laisser les rênes ! Elle ne doit plus subsister. Elle n'a pas le droit de vivre […] _

_Aujourd'hui j'ai enfin trouvé le moyen de réduire son existence en poussière. Elle avait cessé d'être quand je me suis mis au sport. Je vais multiplier mes séances de sport. Etudier me permet aussi de l'oublier […] _

_[…] On m'a traité de grosse ! Moi ! C'est horrible ! Quand je l'ai dit à Parvati elle m'a conseillé de faire un régime pour leur faire ravaler leurs paroles… On va le faire ensemble… C'est plus sympa entre amies ! Je les adore ! Elles me comprennent […] _

_[…] Le régime marche ! Moins je mange, mieux je me porte et je ne l'entends plus dans ma tête […] _

Les jours passaient à un rythme régulier. Et Hermione continuait jours après jours à suivre son journal. L'ancienne aurait trouvé cette attitude puérile mais la nouvelle ne pouvait pas s'en passer. Ce journal lui prouvait qu'elle changeait. Lui montrait son avancement durant toute sa renaissance. Il la soutenait encore plus que ses amies ou une personne auxiliaire.

Ce journal était devenu indispensable au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Comme une drogue qui la tenait en vie. Sans preuve, tout ce qu'elle faisait lui semblait futile. Inutile. Dérisoire. Comme un papillon qui ne dure un seul jour, pour disparaître… Sans trace.

**Ma sainte nitouche, ma sainte nitouche**

**Ma sainte nitouche, ma sainte nitouche**

**Ma sainte nitouche**

Quel était la chose à se prouver pour être sûre d'avoir changé ? Hermione le savait. C'est pour ça que quelques temps après sa métamorphose elle décida de séduire la seule personne qui ne pouvait pas sentir l'ancienne Sainte Nitouche… Drago Malefoy !

Le Serpentard avait suivi avec étonnement le changement de sa Sang-de-Bourbe favorite. Il vit son corps perdre ses rondeurs pour devenir plus musclé. Ainsi qu'il s'aperçut vite qu'elle avait, sans s'en rendre compte, perdu beaucoup de poids en un temps records. Sans s'en soucier d'avantage il la regardait marcher vers une pente, au devant d'une falaise. De la même façon il remarqua assez rapidement qu'elle voulait le charmer. Amusé de cela, il voulut la mettre à l'épreuve pour savoir jusqu'où sa petite Sainte Nitouche pouvait aller dans le jeu de la séduction.

Dans un coin sombre du Collège, deux ombres était collées l'une contre l'autre, les deux cœurs à l'unisson. Enfin pas tellement. Le pouls du blond était calme comme à son habitude. Celui de la brune lui, était secoué d'un rythme irrégulier et rapide. Après tout, c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait depuis des semaines. Et l'impatience se faisait sentir dans tout son corps. Pourtant quand les lèvres du blond s'approchèrent des siennes, gonflées de sang et de convoitise. La brune eut un mouvement de recul qu'elle ne put refréner.

_- Alors on a peur ma petite Sainte ? _

_- … Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! _

_- Tu me fais penser à une enfant qui veut jouer à la grande. Tu es Pitoyable ma petite Gryffondor ! Vraiment ! _

Et sans un mot de plus il la laissa seule, dans le noir. En se dirigeant vers les cachots, le Serpentard réprima un frisson. Quand il la tenait entre le mur et lui… Il avait senti ses os de façon beaucoup trop prononcée pour rester totalement de marbre. Il en était plus perturbé qu'il ne pensait le croire. Après tout c'était sa pire ennemie. La seule fille qui lui montrait les dents. Cela l'amusait, comme il se rassasiait de la souffrance qu'il lui procurait à elle. Il rigola tout seul dans les cachots, puis vérifia que personne ne l'avait entendu. Il adorait voir les personnes quelconques et surtout les Sang-de-Bourbe, souffrir. Il se délectait de spectacle morbide. Les voir mourir de douleur et enfin comprendre qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire dans ce monde. Son monde à lui. Mais la situation le perturbait aussi. Il ne connaissait aucune maladie qui poussait une personne à faire du sport au delà du raisonnable suivi d'un régime inapproprié.

Cela le captivait. Il décida de suivre la dérive de l'adolescente avec plus d'attention. Les jours passaient et Hermione devenait de plus en plus maigre. Par ses observations, il remarqua que la jeune femme ne se nourrissait presque plus. De plus, elle ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Ses yeux, bien qu'animés par la flamme d'une vengeance inexplicable, respiraient une innocence troublante. Hypnotisé il contemplait ce qu'il ne pouvait expliquer.

Mais qui pouvait l'en blâmer ? La maigreur effraie autant qu'elle fascine. Et beaucoup d'autres personnes suivaient avec un intérêt morbide le naufrage de la belle brune aussi séduisante et prédatrice qu'innocente

**Ma sainte nitouche**

**Nos cœurs à contretemps**

**Parfois j'ai des doutes**

**Serais-tu femme enfant**

**Qui dérive en douce**

**Ne prends pas ton air innocent**

Tous les soirs, inlassablement, la brune se confiait à la seule personne que ne la jugeait pas : Son journal

_[…] m'a repoussée ! T'en rends-tu compte ? Il m'a balayé d'une main et pire… Il m'a pris pour elle ! Alors que j'allais enfin dire lui dire un Au revoir définitif, Il l'a appelé… Elle […] _

_[…] Grosse, obèse, sainte nitouche, pauvre bécasse, Tu vas maigrir oui ? Tu vas devenir forte et désirable une bonne fois pour toute ? Ce corps me fait honte. Il n'est pas moi ! Moi je suis maigre et belle. C'est encore son corps à elle… Plein de graisse, immondice de ce monde […] _

_[…]Il y a une cheminée dans toutes les pièces, même dans le couloir ! Je suis gâtée ! Dans mon dortoir, la mienne est au maximum, malgré les plaintes de mes camarades de chambres, et je me blottis contre elle dès que je peux, c'est un plaisir de pouvoir enfin réchauffer ce corps qui persiste à vouloir geler alors qu'il est encore si gras. _

_Je pèse 47kg400, j'ai perdu plus de 20 kg et je ne compte pas m'arrêter là, et tant pis pour le froid. Les cheminées ne chauffent pas pour personne au moins. Mon corps, s'il veut se réchauffer, n'a qu'à puiser dans la graisse qu'il lui reste. C'est un capricieux, il croit lui appartenir encore. Qu'il assume, c'est moi aux commandes maintenant ! Je ne me laisserai pas faire par ce lambeau de chair que je suis obligée de traîner tous les jours. […] _

_[…] La barre des 45 est passée ! Je suis si heureuse ! Mais ce n'est pas assez… Il faut que je perde plus pour que jamais je ne redevienne ce que j'étais […] _

Et cela se poursuivait jour après jour. Des propos de plus en plus alarmant, un physique au bord de la mort. Mais c'était la vision des autres. Hermione, elle se voyait forte, belle, désirable et plus que tout elle ne voyait plus en elle la sainte nitouche qui avait pourri sa vie. Cette Sainte Nitouche qui avait fait que son existence même n'avait été qu'une suite de malheurs. Oui envers et contre tout elle était heureuse et satisfaite de sa nouvelle vie.

**Ma sainte nitouche, ma sainte nitouche**

**Ma sainte nitouche, ma sainte nitouche**

**Ma sainte nitouche**

_- Tu m'ignores depuis toutes ces semaines, mais moi je t'aime tu comprends je t'aime je n'ai jamais voulu que l'on se sépare jamais je n'ai voulu ça, j'ai été trop fière, je voulais paraître mieux que toi je suis trop conne pardon, pardon, je voudrais qu'on reparte à zéro, par pitié Hermione, j'ai dit n'importe quoi je ne voulais pas ça je regrette trop, pardon, pardon !... _

Hermione était stoïque. La réaction de la rousse la déroutait. Premièrement, elle lui avait adressé la parole après tant d'absence. Ensuite, elle lui parlait d'une voix forte pendant le dîner du soir, donc devant tout Poudlard réuni. De plus, elle était en larmes, presque à genoux pour lui demander pardon. Et pour finir ses excuses ressemblaient plus à une déclaration d'amour qu'autre chose. Donc oui la réaction de la rouquine la laissait perplexe. Elle l'observait avec des yeux ronds. La tête légèrement penchée sur la gauche, elle évaluait son ancienne meilleure amie. Son cerveau battait à plein régime, pourtant de l'extérieur son expression était indéchiffrable.

Après un long moment de silence la brune eut une réaction. Effrayante à sa manière. Elle éclata de rire. Mais pas d'un rire chaleureux, son rire était aussi froid qu'un blizzard de neige et de grêle. Secouant la tête sans s'arrêter de rire elle regarda la benjamine des Weasley avec une lueur féroce. Alors que la jeune femme s'était agenouillée d'un coup comme si ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus, Hermione la dominait, fière de sa puissance. Puis, sans terminer son assiette, la brune sortit de la Grande Salle en se déhanchant. On aurait dit la même démarche qu'à son retour des vacances de Noël. On aurait dit. Mais à la place d'une jeune femme resplendissante de santé, il se tenait une jeune femme à l'allure d'un cadavre, malgré des habits amples.

C'est quand la brune passa les portes de la Grande Salle qu'elle s'évanouit. Aussi soudainement, le corps professoral se leva d'un bon. C'est là qu'ils découvrirent que l'adolescente était beaucoup plus maigre que ne le laissait voir ses vêtements. On aurait dit un squelette. A la différence qu'il avait encore de la peau sur les os. Ses cheveux étaient ternes, secs. Sa peau aussi blanche que l'albâtre des colonnes du château. Elle fut aussitôt mise à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh faillit s'évanouir d'horreur en voyant la jeune femme. Il ne fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour que la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard soit placée dans un lit aux draps blancs avec tout plein de fils la reliant à une machine. Cela ne faisait aucun doute, l'adolescente était en danger de mort.

A quoi pensait-elle dans son lit blanc ? Rêvait-elle ? Entendait-elle ce qui se passait autour d'elle ? Se battait-elle pour s'en sortir ? Car si elle était dans un coma profond, sa vie était plus proche de s'assoupir que de continuer. Comme une flamme de bougie sur laquelle on soufflait doucement. Sa vie vacillait. Un souffle trop fort pouvait l'éteindre à jamais.

Dans sa chemise blanche, la rouge et or ressemblait à une martyre des temps anciens. Sa beauté mortelle lui donnait un air mystérieux, irréel. Seul le souffle qui s'échappait de manière presque inexistante entre ses lèvres lui assurait la vie. Et rassurait ses amis. Car tant qu'elle respirait, un espoir subsistait.

**Ma sainte nitouche**

**Tu rêvais des amants**

**Au sein de ta couche**

**Immaculée de blanc**

_« Hermione, aujourd'hui on a eu cours de Potions, sans toi pour nous seconder on est vraiment nuls. Tu sais Hermione, Harry et moi on pense souvent à toi si ce n'est pas tout le temps. A chaque fois que je crois apercevoir ta masse de cheveux mon cœur fait un bon. Tout me manque en toi. Ta voix. Tes réflexions. Ton sourire. Et plus que tout, c'est ton rire cristallin qui me manque. Depuis que tu as changé, tu n'as pas ri une seule fois, enfin pas pour de vrai. Réveille-toi. Ouvre les yeux Her-mignonne et permets-nous de réentendre le doux son de ta voix, permets-nous de revoir tes yeux chocolat pétiller de joie de vivre… Si tu m'entends derrière ton lourd sommeil, sache que moi je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais une tu sais quoi. Ginny nous a tout raconté. Et laisse-moi te dire que tu étais une jeune fille intelligente, droite, merveilleuse dans ses actions et ses sentiments. Peut-être qu'aux yeux de beaucoup de personnes tu passais pour une __**…**__ mais tu étais beaucoup plus et tellement mieux que ces filles surfaites… Je te laisse… Réveille-toi vite mon Her-mignonne. » _

…

_« Je t'en prie ouvre les yeux, si seulement on pouvait retourner dans le temps, je ne t'aurais pas dit que tu étais une __**…**__ Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit le mal-être qui te rongeais ? Les amis ça sert à ça non ? Pourquoi tu étais obligée de garder ce fardeau au fond de ton cœur ? Si seulement tu t'étais confiée à moi ou à une tierce personne. Si la joie peut se partager à deux pour la multiplier, les problèmes permettent de se soulager quand on les partage. Mais maintenant c'est trop tard. Tu m'entends derrière ton voile de cils ? Oh Hermione… tu me manques tellement… Bats-toi, ne laisse pas la mort t'emporter, tu as encore tellement à vivre, à connaître… Je te jure que si tu pars avant d'entendre la déclaration de mon idiot de frère je vais te chercher en enfer pour te ramener auprès de lui, de nous… Alors ne nous lâche pas… A bientôt, je t'aime Hermione, tu es la seule sœur dans mon cœur, ma seule meilleure amie, je t'aime tellement… Bon j'y vais et tu as intérêt d'être encore là quand je reviens te voir… » _

…

_« Coucou Mione… Comment tu vas aujourd'hui ? Tu sais il faudrait penser à te réveiller ! Ron et Ginny dépriment de jour en jour. Enfin si tu entends ce que je dis… Tu le sais déjà… Voldemort est de plus en plus puissant et je ne me sens pas capable de le vaincre. C'est idiot non ? L'Elu dont tout le monde parle. Celui qui a déjà vaincu plus de cinq fois Voldemort est littéralement terrifié face à la guerre qui avance de plus en plus vite. Dumbledore m'aide, mais si je peux me permettre c'est dans les moments comme ça que je regrette le plus ta présence. Avec toi, tout semble plus simple et logique… Tu vas sûrement me gronder quand tu te lèveras enfin de ce lit blanc, mais je dois admettre que sans toi j'ai l'impression de n'être rien… Tu nous manques à tous. Tes parents nous harcèlent de hiboux et c'est très frustrant de ne pas leur dire autre chose que « elle respire mais son état est toujours aussi instable ». Dans l'histoire, ce sont eux qui s'en veulent le plus. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas. Mais dans notre prochain hibou, j'aimerais bien -autant que Ron qui t'embrasserait et Ginny qui te sauterait dessus, malgré les cris de Pomfresh… Je l'entends déjà… « Laissez-la tranquille, elle a besoin de repos… C'est une infirmerie ici… » - dire à tes parents que tu es sortie d'affaire, que tu es en vie, que tu parles, que tu nous regardes avec le froncement bien connu de tes sourcils quand tu nous demande vivement si nous avons bien pris tous tes cours. Ton affolement pour les ASPIC que tu auras peur de ne pas réussir. Tu vois, c'est cette Hermione-là que tout le monde apprécie, pas ce masque que tu as affiché pendant ces longs mois. C'est cette Mione-là qui est la plus courageuse et la plus importante à nos yeux… Laisse-moi te dire ces mots-là devant tes yeux ouverts. Tu me manques ma petite sœur. Ma meilleure amie, ma confidente. Tu me manques tellement que je ne suis plus moi, comme Poudlard n'est plus Poudlard sans sa chère petite Hermione Granger. Même Binns te regrette ! Enfin je le comprends, il a perdu la seule élève qui ne s'endort pas dans son cours… Allez reviens parmi les gens pleins de vie… Je t'adore mais je préférais t'adorer en étant consciente et pleine de vie… A bientôt Mione. Reviens- nous vite… » _

…

Le temps passait. Mais je ne puis dire s'il s'était passé quelques jours, mois ou même années. Toujours est-il que ce jour arriva. Alors que tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations. L'inconcevable se produisit. Aussi faiblement qu'un battement d'aile. Les cils de la brune papillonnèrent. Laissant apercevoir après un temps les yeux chocolat de la jeune fille…

**Ma sainte nitouche, ma sainte nitouche**

**Ma sainte nitouche, ma sainte nitouche**

**Ma sainte nitouche**


End file.
